


乳母 上

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	乳母 上

王嘉尔拖着一个小箱子，被佣人带进了别墅。  
他是来这里做乳母的，虽然不好意思，但是刚刚高中毕业就有了孩子而被家人赶出去，搞大他肚子的男人和他差不多岁数，两人都没什么能力赚钱，日子过得紧巴巴的，又带着一个不满月的小孩，实在连吃饭都成了问题。  
但其实他也不是很排斥这个工作，生完孩子的他母性也被唤了起来，见到小孩子不管是不是自己家的都很喜欢，只是给孩子喂喂奶而已，又可以和可爱的小孩一起玩，酬劳又如此丰富，王嘉尔还是很庆幸能找到这份工作的。  
佣人给他安排了房间，等他刚把行李放下，就又被叫了出去。  
“少爷要吃奶了。”佣人这样和他说。  
王嘉尔脸红了起来，跟着佣人走到一个卧室门口，佣人并没有跟着一起进去，而是示意他自己进去，然后就走了。  
王嘉尔推开房门，里面是一个三十多岁的男人，面容普通，身材高大壮实，鼻子上却架了一个斯文的眼镜，即使在家里也穿着板正的衬衫和西裤，这里应该是书房，男人正拿着一本书看着，时不时用笔在上面写了些什么。  
王嘉尔环视了一圈，并没有见到孩子，奇怪地问，“您好，我是新来的乳母，请问孩子呢？”  
男人放下手里的书，把眼镜摘下来也放在桌上，对他招了招手示意他走过来。  
王嘉尔刚走到男人身边，就被男人一把撕开上衣，露出饱满挺翘的胸部，那白嫩富有弹性的胸部颤了颤，顿时奶香四溢，粉色的乳头因为在哺乳期而涨得很大，像是点缀在奶油上的樱桃一样。还没有等王嘉尔反应过来的时候，男人已经含住了他一边的乳头，狠狠地嗦了起来。  
“啊！混蛋！”王嘉尔一把推开男人，一巴掌打在男人的脸上。  
他胸口因为气愤和害羞而剧烈地起伏着，因为刚才男人对乳头的刺激而疼得眼角沁出了泪水，小脸也红扑扑的。  
男人被打了也看不出什么生气，而是面无表情地看着王嘉尔，“不想我直接吸吗？”  
“什。。。什么？”  
“直接吸的话，是最不会让你难受的方法了，如果要用榨乳机的话，很多人都会受不了地又哭又闹，你确定要用那个吗？”男人继续说道。  
王嘉尔双手护住胸部，脸红得要命，怎么可以这样？他开始明白过来，原来乳母不是给刚出生的小婴儿招的，而是给眼前这个比他年纪还大的男人招的，有钱人家的癖好这么奇怪吗？  
“对不起是我误会了，我以为。。。总之，我不会做这个工作的，我要辞职。”王嘉尔说。  
“可是合同都签了，第一笔工资也给你了，你要履行合同在这里做满三个月的乳母的。”男人说。  
“我可以把钱还给您。”  
“那就不止是还回来那么简单了，根据合同，你还要赔偿违约金，是这个数。”男人把合同上的数字指给王嘉尔看，王嘉尔瞪大眼睛，他年纪小又单纯，以为这么有钱的人家是不会坑人的，没怎么看合同就签了，而这笔违约金自己是无论如何都拿不出来的。  
“看来你是要继续做下去了。”男人说。  
当男人再次用大手捏住王嘉尔的乳房的时候，王嘉尔终于怯怯地说，“等一下！”  
男人抬头看向他。  
王嘉尔低头做了好一番思想准备，“我。。。我要用榨乳机！”说完，他又小声地说，“嘉嘉这里是只有宝宝和老公才可以碰的。”  
男人似乎并没有因为王嘉尔对他触碰的拒绝而感到不满，而是点点头，带他来到了房间外。  
王嘉尔拉过被撕开的衣服布料勉强挡住自己的胸部，低着头跟着男人走，生怕遇到其他人，好在外面静悄悄的，连之前的佣人都没见到。  
最后男人带着他进入了一个房间，王嘉尔看过去，里面除了一把奇怪的椅子什么家具都没有。  
“坐上去。”男人命令道。  
王嘉尔忐忑地坐在了椅子上，男人开始调整椅子。  
把王嘉尔纤细的腰肢和脖子用皮带固定在椅背上，手腕固定在椅子扶手上，脚踝固定在椅子腿，大腿根也被固定在座位上，这样王嘉尔就基本上一动都不能动了。  
王嘉尔几乎有些后悔了，男人把皮带勒得很紧，他一下子就感到了强烈的不适，他就只能保持着紧贴着椅子的姿势坐着，连扭一扭脖子都做不到。  
但是现在已经由不得他后悔，因为还没等王嘉尔发出抗议，嘴里就被塞了个橡胶的口塞球，绑带在后脑紧紧地扣紧。  
“因为之前用这个机器的人太吵，隔着几个房间也听得很清楚，会打扰到我，所以把这个给你戴上。”男人解释道。  
他不说还好，这一说王嘉尔就更怕了，他现在想尖叫，想告诉男人把自己放下来，但他除了徒劳地颤抖着发出含糊不清地‘呜呜’声，什么都做不了。  
接着，男人撕去了他的裤子，王嘉尔吓了一跳，只是取他的乳汁而已，为什么要撕掉他的裤子？该不会这个禽兽要做什么吧？  
好在男人什么都没做，而是把王嘉尔脱得一丝不挂，便继续调整着椅子。  
随后，男人拉来两根细细的透明管子，管子一端各连接着杯子状的透明罩子，罩子里面有个小小的吸盘一样的东西，吸盘和管子相通。管子的另一端垂在一个巨大的玻璃容器里，放在离椅子不远的地面上。  
“唔。。。唔唔。。。嗯。。。”在王嘉尔惊恐的目光中，男人捏住他肥嘟嘟的乳房，把罩子扣在上面，容纳下了整个乳房，在根部扎紧。  
男人又不知从哪拿出一个遥控器，按了个按键后，罩子里的吸盘动了几下，像是活了过来，自动吸进王嘉尔小巧的乳头，像是一张小嘴一样，有节奏地一吸一吸的。  
酸胀感蔓延了整个胸部，乳头还刺痛着，王嘉尔咬紧了口塞，默默忍受着，他现在一低头就能看到乳白色的奶汁从他的乳头流出来，顺着透明的管道流进那个巨大的容器中。  
“乖孩子，你很坚强。”男人夸赞道，随后又在遥控器上按了几个键，“第一次的时间就设置成两个小时，之后我会来帮你暂停。”  
两个小时？！可是现在他已经几乎要受不住胸部传来的奇怪感觉了！王嘉尔嘴里急切地发出‘唔唔’声，拼命摇晃着，想求饶。  
“已经看着你是第一次的份上给你减去一个小时了，其实应该是三个小时才对。嘉嘉自己选择的榨乳机，就要对自己的选择负责。”男人冷酷而不容拒绝地说道，随后便头也不回地走出了房间，关上了门。  
“呼唔。。。嗯。。。”王嘉尔嘴里发出受不了的呻吟声，他抬眼看向挂在墙上的计时器，这才过了二十分钟，罩在胸部上的罩子在拼命地吸着他的乳房，好像要把乳房从他身上拽下来一样，白嫩的乳房都被吸得泛红了。更过分地是那个吸盘一样的东西，即使他的乳头已经红肿充血而胀大了好几圈，几乎要破皮了，那个吸盘还是在上面一唆一唆地，而且越来越用力。  
谁来救救他？他是真的后悔了，就算自己去打别的工也好，他一定会想办法把违约金还上的，真的不要了。。。王嘉尔昏昏沉沉地想着。因为口塞球过大他的下颌保持着被撑开而十分酸痛，甚至都控制不好自己的口水，顺着下巴流得到处都是，也不知道哭了多少次，现在连哭都哭不出来了，而且全身都在冒汗，现在他从上到下都是水淋淋的。  
现在那个容器只是被装满了不到三分之一，但这已经是他的极限了，奶水一开始很是充足，从管子里潺潺流出，后来白色的水流越来越细，现在已经几乎是一滴一滴往外渗的状态了。  
似乎是感觉到他再也榨不出乳来了，那个罩子和吸盘都停止了吸奶，王嘉尔松了口气，看来还是会给他休息的时间的。王嘉尔闭上眼睛休息起来。  
然而很快王嘉尔就被胸部上的一阵刺痛唤回了意识，一睁眼就看见自己的两个乳房上面出现了两个注射器，里面是乳白色的药剂，现在针头正往他的乳腺的位置注射着。  
“唔！！”王嘉尔眼睁睁地看着药剂全部被推进去，这是什么？会不会对身体有害？王嘉尔害怕极了。  
没有很多时间来让他害怕，几乎是药剂被注射进去几秒钟后，王嘉尔就立即感到乳房先是冰凉了一阵，再是热得不行。这种热度逐渐从乳房蔓延到全身，王嘉尔的汗流得更厉害了，屁股下面的座位都被他弄得湿湿滑滑的，王嘉尔低声呜咽着，他觉得自己的血液都要沸腾起来了。


End file.
